


The Horrific Possession of Shane Madej

by BlueAsra_naut



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Demon Shane Madej, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Im sorry i did not mean to hurt this boy, M/M, No Smut, POV Alternating, POV Ryan Bergara, POV Shane Madej, Paranormal Investigators, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Sad Shane, Sad with a Happy Ending, Seizures, Shane Madej & Sara Rubin Friendship, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAsra_naut/pseuds/BlueAsra_naut
Summary: Ryan and Shane find themselves back at the Sallie House as Ryan tries to conquer his fear and spend the full night within the demon infested walls.Shane suffers gruelling consequences after crossing the line with the dangerous spirit, as well as the people around him.





	1. Strong Winds Will Do That

"Guess who's back ,back again ,the boys are back, woop woop!" 

Shane, Ryan and the rest of the Unsolved team walked back up the path towards to foreboding home ,not thinking they would be back so soon.

Shane vividly remembered the last time they investigated the Sallie House, the flashlight constantly turning on and off ,the cult like basement and the restless sleep Ryan had before deciding to leave. He remembered how everything made Ryan basically shit himself with fear ,so to see the smaller man risking the last of his dignity on returning to the home surprised him to say the least.

They reopened the slightly squeaky door for the second time ,crossing the threshold with the recording equipment, setting it all up just like the many times before. 

The boys walked into the living room off the house ,finding their seats from the last time ,sitting down in front of the cameras again. Before they started recording, Shane looked around the room ,taking everything in. Nothing had changed. Everything was just as they left it the last time they were here. It didn't surprise Shane, nobody wanted to stay any way with fear, knowing what lay ahead beyond the door. 

He looked over at his friend sitting in the second chair. Ryan was obviously still scared, Shane could tell by the usual glazed look in the guys eyes. He turned his head back towards the camera ,a cameraman giving the signal that they had started recording.

"This week on Buzzfeed unsolved we're uh, back at the Sallie House, I'm honestly starting to regret my decision in coming back here but not only will we be looking further into question if ghosts and demonic identities are real ,but I'll be facing my fear and we're gonna try and sleep the whole night here without leaving."  
Ryan started with his opening statement, sitting on the edge of the chair ,his already sweaty palms clasped together on his lap. 

 

Shane was leaning back comfortably in the chair ,he had nothing to be afraid off, he didn't believe in any of this spooky bullshit. He knew for a fact that spending another night here wasn't the only reason Ryan had decided to return ,he wanted to prove to his friend the ghosts were real ,even it did put him over the edge. 

"Who knows ,maybe Sallie still wants to play ooooooh" 

"Shut up Shane" 

The boys continued with their usual banter ,as well as explaining to the newer audience a brief recap of what happened last time.

Once that was over ,they put on their cameras ,Ryan equipped his holy water and they did their usual investigation of the house.

 

They walked into the kitchen again ,looking around. Shane wasn't gonna say anything to Ryan because it would encourage his friend but he did feel kind of uneasy walking into the room. He was colder than last time that's for damn sure.

However ,Ryan had already seemed to notice, looking up Shane.

"Hey it's really cold in here and I'm not saying this because of the fun of it ,but I feel real uneasy in here as well"

"Hm ,probably an open window" 

"You say that about every cold room, do you at least feel the same uneasiness?!" 

"Nah ,the only thing I'm feeling is bad insulation, these people better sort that out or I'm gonna freeze to death" 

Ryan groaned ,there seemed like there was not way of changing Shanes mind about this. 

Shane chuckled as they continued to move round the house.

•••

They continued on before they stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up.

"Here's an idea let's go up and explore the upstairs alone ,you can do your lil spirit box with the ghouls" Shane suggested, leaning against the staircase. He looked over at Ryan ,his face twisting with regret about what he was gonna say 

"Ughh fine, but you go first it was your suggestion!" He replied ,pointing a shakey finger at him.

"Fine, fine, I won't be long, just gonna have a lil tea party with my friend the Sal-meister!" Shane laughed as he accended the stairs, pointing his camera at the ready. 

He stood on the landing ,looking towards the nursery deciding that would be his first stop. He walked in ,closing the door slightly

"Heyyyy Sal ,it's your ol' buddy Shane from last time" he cooed looking round with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. 

"You wanna come out......you demon fuck?!" He said quite loudly ,hearing the just audible noise coming from Ryan 'oh my god.' 

He left the nursery, walking across the landing towards the master bedroom on the opposite end.

He held on to the handle ,opening the door and walked inside the bedroom. 

He didn't bother turning on the light, feeling it would loose to the spooky factor of the show.

He shown his torch around, often making a snarky remark towards the demon and the other ghosts. 

"Why don't you guys just come out and rip out my heart, come get me ,I'm a full course meal!" He demanded for going silent, waiting for a reply. 

Just as Shane expected with the prolonged silence, he sneered muttering 'absoulet horseshit' under his breath. He turned to go back to the door of the bedroom ,and that's when he froze.


	2. The Girl In The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation takes a turn for the worse and Shane realises he's made the biggest mistake of his life.

Shane gripped tight onto the flashlight, looking over at the figure standing in front of the bedroom door. The air had turned drastically colder ,Shane looked down for a moment to see that a light fog of some kind had formed ,hazily drifting across the floor and around his feet. 

He looked up again, had the figure come closer? No ,it couldn't have ,his eyes were playing tricks on him, or was he tired? He couldn't tell. 

The figure was short and looked like a child around the ages 9 or 10. It wore an old Victorian styled dress and it's hair sat in two braids on it's shoulders. It was unmistakably a little girl. 

It stared blankly at Shane, it's face held no emotion as if it didn't know how to even show it. 

Shane closed his eyes ,he wasn't scared, he couldn't be scared. If he showed any sign of believing ,Ryan and his Boogaras would win and his friend will then not stop going on about how ghosts are real.

"Ghosts aren't real ,demons aren't real, Ryans conspiracies are a load of bullshit!" Shane kept repeating the line until he thought the rooms temperature had gone up a bit.

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the door. Nothing there.

He sighed with relief.

"Thank fuu--aghh!" 

He felt a sharp sting flare up on his back ,he yelled in pain ,turning around to see what struck him.   
His eyes widened.  
A dark mass stood behind him ,larger than him in every way and not of this world.  
Shane turned to run towards the door ,but then he felt himself being lifted of the ground.

"RYA--"   
He shout for help was cut off as he flung across the room , hitting the door with such a force he thought that maybe the door would be taken off it's hinges.

He landed slumped against the door dazed before he felt something twist around his neck ,lifting him up against the door choking him. 

He shut his eyes not wanting to look as he began to choke ,unable to breath against the immense force. He could hear Ryan and the rest of the team running up the stairs to his aid , rushing towards the master bedroom door , forcing at the handle to get in. It wouldn't open as Shane was still currently pressed against it on the other side.

Shane could hear Ryan shouting at him to open the door , "FOR FUCK SAKE SHANE OPEN THE DOOR ,LET US IN! SHANE?!" 

He could hear the worry and panic in his friends voice as the demon began choking him harder and harder. Then. It stopped.

Shane fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air, his eyes teary from both the panic and struggle. He shakily tried to stand but pain shot through his entire body ,he felt as if someone was piercing him with razor hot spikes all over. He fell back on the floor as he heard the door slam opening, Ryan rushing over.

"Jesus Christ, Jesus FUCKING Christ, Shane! Oh my god what happened, Fucking hell are you ok!?" Ryan rambled ,he was shaking all over as he feared for his friend.

"I..I...I'm Fine Ry ,I'm fine, I just just fell over" Shane lied 

"You didn't Fucking fall over stop lying you asshole and tell me what happened!" Ryan demanded.

"Nothing happend ,I'm...." Shane stared blankly up at Ryan before realising that there was nothing to hide in this situation. All that happend to him was real and he could still feel it in every inch of his body.

Shane suddenly felt himself become oppressed with emotion as he felt tears begin to roll down his face.

"R-Ryan ,we can't stay in this Fucking house"


	3. A Burning Sensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is concerned for Shanes health.  
> Shane doesn't feel so good

Ryan carefully got Shane to his feet. His friend seemed to be in a lot of pain. He still hasn't explained to him what happened, which slightly annoyed Ryan.

They walked to the the room door ,Shane was limping slightly and still very much shaken up. He was still teary eyed and it looked like to Ryan that he might actually cry again.

"Are you sure you're ok big guy ,you actually look like your gonna pass out" Ryan told him, his concern visible. 

"I'm fine ,just...just can we leave now?" His reply was shaky and strained.

"You've never been this shaken up about any place and as well as that you've never gotten hurt-- wait, WERE YOU ATTACKED?" Ryan rambled.

Shane didn't answer, he stared ahead blankly. "Can we just leave?" He eventually responded.

Ryan looked up his friend. He looked sickly and weak and he didn't actually think that Shane was gonna be able to stand any longer. "Ok let's go back to the hotel ,the rest of the crew will pack everything up and tomorrow if you're still not ok by tomorrow, well....I dunno ,I don't know what's wrong with you!" Ryan was panicking slightly.

Shane nodded as they walked down the stairs slowly ,one step at a time. Ryan helped his friend to the door ,he really looked like shit.

While still holding onto Shane, Ryan took out his phone, calling an uber. They did have cars but Ryan wanted to make sure the crew got everything back safe ,and get the all back at once. 

The uber arrived 10 minutes later ,Ryan helped Shane into the back seat of the car.   
Ryan got into the seat next to him ,constantly looking over at him the entire drive to the hotel.

___

Shane slumped against Ryan as they got out if the uber and checked into the hotel.  
Shanes vision was slightly fuzzy and he felt like he was gonna pass out. Ok ,he really did feel like he was gonna pass out. 

As soon as Ryan opened the door to their room ,Shane slumped further into his side. Ryan turned his head to see his friend passed out, and Jesus Christ he's a dead weight. Ryan managed to get his abnormally tall friend to the bed. That's when he realised that they had a single bed room. Thankfully it was a pretty big bed ,well wide standards not long ,Shanes feet were hanging out the end.

Ryan remembered that he and Shane had shared a bed before on many investigations so sharing a bed in a hotel wouldn't be any different. 

Ryan got changed and climbed into the bed next to Shane. Shane looked like a corpse lying in the bed ,his face was pasty and his mouth was slightly open ,his breathing was raspy and sounded scratchy.

Ryan got comfortable and lay down ,staring uo at the ceiling. He was happy to say the least that he didn't have to sleep in that awful hoise for a secondtime round, but part of him was worried about Shane. What happens in there? Did Shanes camera get any evidence of what happend? Holy shit was it a demon!? Ryan rolled over and tried not to think about it to much. He'll check the footage tomorrow if he gets a chance to. He shut is eyes before a mix of tiredness and Shanes raspy breathing sent him unconscious.

___

It was almost 4 in the morning when Ryan was awoken by Shane. He rolled over ,still half asleep to see what woke up his friend. To his horror he saw Shane convulsing violently next to him ,and with that he was wide awake and panicking. Shane face had grown more sickly within the hours and he looked like he was choking or suffocating on something but Ryan didn't know what. His eyes were blood shot and through the sickly paleness of his skin Ryan could make out veins on his forehead, which were popping out as he continues to struggle against the invisble force.

Ryan turned over so that he was on his knees on the mattress facing Shane. He looked at Shane in horror not knowing what to do. Father Thomas hadn't warned him about shit like this! He looked Shane in the eye and his face fell. Shane was looking back up at him ,tears streaming down his face ,obviously in a lot of pain. 

Ryan reached out his hand to try and steady his friend, or comfort him , he had no Idea what he was doing! He pulled his hand back unsure before he reached out and placed a hand on Shanes forehead. He immediately shot his hand back in pain. Shanes was burning hot! Excruciatingly hot! 

Shane kept looking up at him. Ryan wished he wouldn't because he didn't want to see his best friend in pain like this! 

"R-Ryan....pl-please!" Shane forced words out in a strained voiced. 

Ryan swung round to get his phone on the dresser next to the bed. He typed 911 into his phone and put it to his ear ,waiting for an answer. His palms were sweating and he could still hear Shane moving erratically on the other side.

The call went through.

 

'911 what's your emergency?'


	4. Here Comes the Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan acquires the help of paramedics as Shanes conditions worsens

As soon as the call went through and Ryan explained his dire situation to the cooperating operator on the other side, he turned back to Shane to make sure he was ok.

His friend didn't look any better ,in fact worse than 3 minutes ago. Shanes movements weren't as erratic and violent anymore but he was still silently crying and choking. Ryan constantly felt the need to look away as Shane kept looking up at him with a mix of fear and panic in his eyes. 

Ryan gently placed a hand on his friends forehead again ,once more whipping his hand back as the heat of Shanes skin was still unbearably intense.

He didn't know what to do.   
He remembered that TJ and the rest of the team didn't know their situation. Maybe it was best to phone them.

"Hey TJ I need to talk to you" he spoke into his phone, thankful TJ had picked up.

"Yeah man ,are you ok? Its 4 in the fucking morning, You sound shaken up ,did something happen" TJ replied

"Its Shane....he's not good"

"Shit is he ok?" 

"No ,I was awoken to him seizure and choking and oh my god Teej I'm so scared" Ryan sounded on the verge of tears.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Ry! Did you call an ambulance?! I'm telling the guys" 

"Yeah they're on their way, and yeah go tell them. We'll get him checked and fly home tomorrow, I guess we can look through the footage and see what we got" Ryan rambled, trying to distract himself 

"Hey man, everything's going to be ok. We'll do just as you said and hopefully the big guy will recover from whatever he has soon." 

TJ sounded hopefully ,but Ryan could still hear his worry.

"Yeah man...anyways You guys get to the hotel ok?" Ryan asked remembering how they left the crew to pack everything up.

"Yeah ,wasn't any hassle ,we got to our rooms around 2 ,still kissed our rooms are so far apart. I'd come and check up on you guys but I don't want to wake anyone else ,our rooms door makes this horrible high pitched noise when it's opened" TJ chuckled slightly trying to lighten the mood.

Ryan tried to laugh as well but he turned to head seeing Shane again which completely changed his mood again.  
"Look TJ ,I'll see you tomorrow morning, I think the Ambulance is going to be here in a minute, plus I hope I don't wake everyone with my crying" he laughed a little "night ,well hmm it's 4....morning Teej" he joked.

He hung up, looking over at Shane. Still the same.

He got his boots on opening the door to their room  
"I'll be right back Big Guy ,hold on ,just oh my god I hate this so much Shane" He told him as he left the room ,jogging lightly down to the reception ,he didn't want to wake the other residence with loud running at 4 o'clock in the morning.

He got to reception ,were he saw a receptionist still up ,signing in late holiday comers.   
Once the the couple in front got their room keys ,Ryan rushed forward 

"Is everything ok sir it's 4 in the morning" the receptionist asked tiredly. Ryan felt bad for holding her up at this time, it look like she really needed to sleep.

"I'm so sorry for this but has an ambulance come in yet, sorry again this must be real late for you" Ryan told her ,rubbing the tired from his face.

"Uhm no not yet I don't think ,is everything alright sir?" She asked concerned 

"Its my friend, he's really not good" Ryan said, not wanting to go into to much detail.

"Oh ,oh no I really hope they get bette-- oh look your ambulance is here" the receptionist pointed out the glass door to the flashing lights of the Ambulance.

Ryan looked up, Fucking relieved "Oh thank fuck" 

He ran out to see the paramedics before they ran back in, Ryan leading them to their hotel room. He had already explained what was going on so the paramedics had all the necessary equipment.

He got to the door ,opening it gently.

"Shane I'm back ,the ambula--- Shane?" He looked around the room. Shane was gone. Ryan walking in looking around ,he was completely gone, vanished, but how?! Ryan looked in the bathroom ,still no Shane. Panic was beginning to rise in Ryan again. 

"Shane buddy, where are you big guy?" Ryan called out. 

Next minute, one of the paramedics helping Ryan look for Shane jumped staring at the room doorway. 

Ryan turned to see what had spooked the paramedic, slightly jumping himself.

Shane stood in the doorway, quiet, his lanky tall body swaying slightly. He looked almost dead. His skin was sickly pale and his eyes blood shot, almost completely red from the strain earlier. He looked awful and if a child saw him, they were bound to be horrified and cry at him. Shane stared blankly out the window on the other side of the room ,expressionless , his mouth open slightly ,his breathing shallow ,raspy and quiet.

Ryan slowly walked over to his dazed looking friend. He was hunched over slightly, but Ryan still had to look up.

"Heyyy big guy ,you good?" He asked slowly ,hoping to get a response. 

Shane still stared ahead not showing any sign that he heard the smaller man. Ryan was growing more anxious. 

"The paramedics have come to see you, you weren't doing so great earlier" Ryan persisted. He watched as Shanes head moved slightly and his gazed fell on the paramedics standing at the side. They seemed nervous ,looking over at Ryan with questioning looks, Ryan shrugged unsure as well. How had someone, who had literally 15 odd minutes ago ,been violently seizuring ,now have the capability and strength to stand and act like nothing fucking happened? It was concerning to say the least. 

He pressed his hand against Shanes arm ,it was roasting, but not burning. If he was in Shanes skin it would've felt like that uncomfortable heat from an unbearable hot sun during the summer.

Shane shuddered slightly at the physical contact and slowly turned his face Ryan. The blank stare unsettled Ryan slightly.

"...Small man Bergara" Shanes face creased into a small smile.

Ryan smiled back up at his friend. In those moments of Shane smiling Ryan felt as if he was with the right Shane ,the not almost basically dying Shane, his Shane that he'd known and worked with for so long.

"How ya doing big guy?"


	5. Sit Down and Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane is still acting weird and Ryan is wondering if he'll handle the flight home.

Shane seemed fine. Well he didn't look it physically but Ryan felt Shane was doing better.

He guided his lanky friend to the bed, sitting him down. Ryan felt a lot better knowing the paramedics were still here and on standby in case anything happend to Shane within the next hour or so.

Shane sat down ,Ryan sat next to him. He was hunched over and his arms drooped between his legs. Ryan could see his eyes darting around the room ,at the paramedics and at Ryan in a somewhat suspicion manner. His fingers were fidgeting slightly and one foot was slightly tapping. His breathing was still raspy sounding. A rough sound as if something was stuck in the back of his throat. Ryan saw that Shane was still sickly pale ,eyes blood shot round the outer corners. Ryan could see a faint sheet of sweat glazed against his forehead. 

Ryan looked up to see the paramedics come closer and squat next to Shane on the bed. Shane look down at them ,his expression was blank, Ryan thought maybe more like a confused child. 

The paramedics started to bring out medical equipment, including sphygmomanometer (a blood pressure pump) ,setting it up ,Ryan could see Shane flinch slightly at the sight if it ,acting in a child like demeaner and moving slightly closer to Ryan. 

Ryan felt like he needed to explain this to Shane, the guy was now beginning to not act like himself again.  
"Hey Shane ,don't worry, they're just gonna check your blood pressure ok, see how you're doing" he said gently, Jesus so this is how his mom felt. 

Shane looked up at him before turning back to face the paramedics, letting them wrap the medical pump round his upper arm. He tensed as they worked away ,checking his blood pressure. 

From then, Shane let the paramedics test him for anything else ,before they looked up at Ryan, who was trying not to yawn loudly.

"Well sir" one of them began, standing up from his squatting position "your friend here seems to be fine now ,and we know that before we arrived you said that he was fitting uncontrollably. Usually after seizures the patient will show signs of tiredness ,slurred speech and commonly headaches, it's also very common in most cases for the victim to experience mood changes as well". 

Ryan nodded listening intently, feeling Shane sway a little beside him.

"We're just gonna ask you to keep an eye on him and if anything else happens within the next hour to call again, but often seizures don't occur so quickly after the last. Just be careful and make sure he takes an aspirin of some sort for his head if it flares up" the paramedic finished while the other packed away their equipment into their bag.

Ryan thanked them again for coming at such an awful hour in the morning before the paramedics left the hotel room. He checked to the time.  
5:05 am  
Ryan needed to get some extra shut eye before their flight tomorrow. The flight was at 9 so that didn't give him much more time to sleep if we wanted to up sharp and not miss it. He could just sleep on the plane,it wasn't a long flight ,but long enough for him to catch some Z's.

He turned and looked over at Shane, still sitting on the bed were he had been left. He stared at the floor ,as if concentrating on something on the floor ,not moving, not blinking.

Ryan shuffled over ,resting his hand on Shanes shoulder ,who instantly jumped before realising it was Ryan. He looked up at him with tired ,bloodshot eyes.

"Ry ... what time is it?" Shane asked ,his voice shallow.

"10 past 5 in the morning man, we gotta get up at 7...." Ryan yawned again, placing his other hand over his mouth to cover it.

"Did Teej and others make it back?" Shane asked his second question.

"Yes they did ,they're downstairs in another room and they know what happened, but anyways we need to sleep ,if you're still tired in the morning on the flight ,you can join me in slumbering on the plane" Ryan tiredly smiled. 

Shane nodded ,not asking anymore questions ,pushing himself up to move to his side of the bed. He collapses into it and was out like a light ,snoring gently as if nothing had happened in the last hour.

Ryan's alarms awoke the both of them ,informing them it was time to move their asses and get the fuck out of there and go home.

Shane grumbled into his pillow before he felt the presence of Ryan standing next to him, staring down him. He looked up at the significantly smaller man "mornin, how you sleep?" He smiled tiredly.

Ryan looked at him ,his eyes still half shut from tiredness "other than the fact I was awoken at 4 am by you seizures and having to stay up for an hour ,yeah great sleep" he lied about the last part.

Shanes eyes widened for a moment "Wait? I did what?"


	6. It Felt Like Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan explains to Shane what happend to him the night before ,Ryan hopes he's ok on the flight.
> 
> Something bad happens on the flight

Shane sat on the edge of the bed looking down at the ugly hotel carpet. He ran his fingers through his hair ,his elbows leaning against his knees. Ryan had explained everything to him.

He felt sick. He didn't want to think what happend actually happend. A seizure?! He's never in his life had a seizure or anything like that. He felt awful thinking about what Ryan must've had to go through, dealing with, well THAT!

"I...I um....I had a seizure..." He said quietly, his mouth felt dry.

Ryan was sitting next him ,his hand resting on his shoulder furthest away from him. He looked at Shane before speaking "Y-you did big guy , and honestly....after all the locations, all the demons and ghouls we've looked for....I've never felt such fear until I saw you lying next to me, l-lying there and moving in such a way....." 

Ryan needed to stop himself for a moment, his other hand rubbing his face ,squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"...and then you started pleading and crying with these bloodshot eyes ,and I had never see you cry like that before ,well to be frank I've never seen you cry before....it...It's scared me" Ryan's voice hitched in the back of his throat. Shane looked at him ,was Ryan crying? He saw a tear roll down the smaller man's face. Yup Ryan was defiantly crying.

"Oh geez man Don't cry , I...I'm sorry I don't know what's happening" Shane told him ,he didn't want to worry Ryan with what what happening. Like he said himself ,he didn't know what was happening to him. 

He moved over to Ryan ,cautiously putting his arm round him. They didn't usually hug but he didn't like seeing Ryan upset like this. As soon as he wrapped his arms round Ryan ,his friends clung onto him ,tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Shane I'm sorry, I'll find outs happening to you and and and" Ryan rambled 

"Jesus Ry ,calm down I UH I appreciate your concern but I'm fine now" Shane half lied. He felt slightly dizzy but he pressummed it was just because he had recently had a fit, he was ok to say the least.

Ryan pulled away from hugging Shane and looked up at him , he had stopped crying but a few tears remained on his cheeks. "But what if you aren't ok, you aren't ok Shane!" he snapped. Shane was taken aback by his tone. "You've been acting weird every since...THE SALLIE HOUSE" 

Shane blinked at Ryan "I uh I don't know what you're on about" he defensively 

"You still haven't told me what happend to you in that room Shane! what happend ,and don't say you tripped or or a strong wind blew you over or gravity was acting funny!" Ryan snapped again, worry still hinted in his voice.

Ryan watched as Shane sat back tensly ,his fists clenched together tightly "uhm...." 

Ryan waited for an answer ,but looked at Shane with a questioning look. 

 

"There was a girl..." 

Ryan's mouth dropped open 

It was now Shanes turn to explain everything.

\-----

"Holy shit what the fuck HOLY SHIT DUDE WERE YOU ATTACKED BY A DEMON?!" Ryan blurted out after Shane finished talking 

"Maybe I dunno" Shane said looking down 

"D-Dude I WIN YOU SAW A DEMON" 

"W-What?! Is that all you got from that, you win?! Jesus Christ Ryan, for all we know ,I might actually be possessed!" Shane laughed at the statement, there was no way a demon slithered into his body making it his home.

Ryan stared at him , fear washed over the man's face "What if you were dude....." 

Shane turned back round to stare at the ugly carpet before cracking a smile and burst out laughing. Ryan looked at him "SHANE how could you laugh at the idea of that!?" 

"Its BS Ry ,I really don't think that's the case man ,there's no such thing"

"Stop lying to yourself Shane! You said something held you against that bedroom door and almost choked you to death amd you say it's bullshit?" Ryan was getting frustrated with Shane denying all the facts.

Shane shrugged and got up ,walking to the bathroom " Oh come on Ryan, if anything else happens take me to a church but in the mean time hurry the fuck up we got a flight to catch!" He told him before shutting himself in the shifty bathroom to freshen up.

Shane made himself take a shower. He stepped out wrapping a towel round his waist. He went over to the sink and looked in the mirror. Ryan was right. He looked like utter shit. He had dark bags under his eyes and he still a bit pale looking. He brushed his fingers through his damp hair ,styling it back so it didn't look as messy as before. He stopped combing his hair with his finger and leaned against the sink. He looked at himself. He closed his eyes for a second. He felt dizzy again. Opening his eyes he jumped back at his reflection.

His eyes were black. 

Pitch black.

He shut them again and rubbed them ,leaning against the sink again.

A sudden pain shot through behind his eyes and forehead. He held his head in one hand as the other balanced him.

Voices. 

Voices screamed at him from the back of his mind. It reminded him slightly of the scream of the spirit box.

Shane resisted the urge to scream 

get out of my head

GET OF MY HEAD

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

He finally shouted out loud and held the sides of his throbbing skull with both his hands. He fell back against the wall ,sliding down it and leaned his head against his knees staring down, still holding his head.

He rocked slightly before he heard the urgent knocking of Ryan against the door.

"Shane?! Shane is everything alright I heard shouting ,are you ok?!" He asked desperately.

Shane didn't want Ryan to worry about him. He had to make an excuse or something to get his friend of his back ,or the poor man would worry himself to the death.

"Oh uhm just a pimple ,not budging haha, Fucking pimples ,won't get out of my head" he laughed nervously, god that was the worst excuse of his lifetime.

\-----

Ryan watched as Shane across the room as they packed everything into their bags. He had emerged from the bathroom paler than before he went in. 'Pimple My Ass' Ryan thought to himself, to what Ryan could see ,Shanes skin was flawless, Ryan wouldn't have been surprised if he went to that beauty spa they tried in an episode of 'Test Friends' he remembered Shane loving it and saying he'd go again.

They walked down to the lobby, TJ and the rest of the Unsolved crew were waiting for them. TJ looked up as he saw the door swing open and Ryan appear, followed by an extremely pale and sickly looking Shane. TJ walked over.

"Hey is everything ok ,did the ambulance make it" he asked 

Ryan nodded.

They walked out to the cars ,loading every thing in. Ryan got in the drivers seat and watched as Shane got into the passenger seat. They drove to the airport in silence, Shane slumped against the door of the car ,looking out the window. Usually Shane was full of conversation and chatting away ,Ryan usually rolling his eyes and laughing, smiling. He didn't believe Shane was ok. He wanted the normal Shane back.

They got the airport ,returning the cars they had rented. The got in ,security check, luggage check ,everything checked. They sat waiting for boarding. Shane was asleep ,his arms crossed and frame hunched over in the chair. Ryan sat between him and TJ ,both of them sharing worrying looks as they watched Shanes wheezey figure sleep. 

30 minutes passed before they were called for boarding.

Ryan nudged Shane slightly "Hey man we're boarding now ,time to get up" he smiled sympathetically at Shane. Shane nodded once and moved ,getting up and grabbing his bag. Ryan watched as Shane swayed a little, Ryan jumped slightly, and moved to catch him. Shane leaned against Ryan and looked down at him. They walked to the terminal ,showing security their boarding passes as they continued through to the plane.

They found their seats ,Ryan moved to let Shane in ,watching the tall man sit at the far end next to the window. Ryan sat next to him. Someone else Ryan didn't know sat at the end of the isle, the rest of the crew sat infront of them, TJ in the seat in front of Shanes. 

They took off smoothly and for awhile everything was ok, Ryan sat on his computer, trying to find a new case for the next episode of true crime. He scrolled through a couple of pages before giving up ,he wasn't really in the mood at the moment, he was too tired. He closed his laptop and leaned back. He closed his eyes. He felt at peace, drifting to sleep...

Something knocked against his legs.

He opened his eyes to see Shane moving past him and the man sitting next to him. He moved to the isle before practically running to the toilet at the other end of the plane ,holding his mouth.

"Oh no" Ryan panicked under his breath , he look over at TJ who was taking off his head phones ,looking in the direction Shane ran before turning around and looking at Ryan. Again they both shared worried looks before looking over at the door to the toilet again ,waiting for Shane to reappear. 

5 minutes later, Shane opened the door to toilet, walking out and back down the isle. He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing and keeping his head down ,a few people had witnessed his desperate run to the toilet and were now watching him walk back. As he walked down the isle , a sound so high pitch rang in his head almost making him loose balance. He held onto the side of his head ,his fingers tangled in his hair ,gritting his teeth trying not scream. The screaming voices had come back and seemed louder than before. He pushed past the man at the end of his isle, who looked up at him in disgust ,the man's face showing signs of anger. As Shane moved past Ryan the man at the end of the isle turned to face him.

"Excuse me sir ,but are you quite done disturbing the other passengers with your indecent signs of manners" the man was way older than Shane, looking maybe 60 or 70 at that. He wore a 3 piece suit and an air of authority hung around him.

Shane sat down ,be barely heard what the older man was saying, the screams in his head grew louder and louder and more uncomfortable. He could feel Ryan sitting between them uncomfortable and tense. To be fair he could feel the eyes of the surrounding passengers and hostess watching him. He kept his eyes shut pinching his brow

"Look I didn't mean to upset you mister--" Shanes weak voice was cut of by the now very vocal man.

"Look at me when I talk to you sir ,did you not think to ask properly when moving out of your seat!" This man seemed to have grown in a very strict fashion ,treating Shane as if he were a solider who had not listened to his admirals command. Shane felt Ryan give him worried looks.

"I didn't mean to push past so abruptly sir--" the screams were excruciatingly loud now ,a sheet of sweat glazed his forehead.

"You should also know how to close a toilet door properly as well you indecent man ,do you really believe anyone wants to hear you loudly throw up-- sir are you listening to me?! Sir! SI-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shane shot out of his seat glaring down at the man ,his voice silence the entire plane.

The man looked up at him ,but anger did cross his face, only fear. He seemed to back up in chair, his eyes fixated on Shanes. 

"M-M-MONSTER!" He yelled as fell out of his seat ,that's when other passengers began to scream "No man's eyes should look like that!!" "He's not of this world" "somebody do something!" 

Shane looked around the plane as more people commented and screamed. He looked down at Ryan, looking for help in the other man. But Ryan too seemed to be terrified.

"Your eyes are....Your eyes completely black dude..." Ryan's voice shook. 

Shanes face fell ,shutting his eyes and holding his head in his again. The screams became deafening. Shane fell back in his chair, crying wanting them stop ,shut up, disappear!

Shane!

SHANE!!

"Shane?" 

Shane opened his eyes. He was in the airplane toilet. He was sitting rocking himself on the floor next to the toilet. His shirt was covered in sick and his head rang in pain.

He could hear voices on the other side of the door.

"Is something the matter sir?" 

"I think my friend has just thrown up in there miss I'm really sorry" 

Ryan. 

Ryan was on the other side of the door worried ,speaking to one of the air hostesses.

"Ry?..." Shanes voice shook as he spoke ,realising he had been crying. 

He heard movement on the other side of the door.

"Yeah buddy ,it's me ,you alright in there? ,you've been in there for awhile now"

Ryan's reply was worried but at the same time comforting to Shane. Now all Shane wanted to do was hug Ryan, while the other man told him everything was going to be ok. Shane gripped tighter onto the sleeves of his mean jacket, his knees meeting his chin. 

"No..I'm not alright Ry..."

**Author's Note:**

> My first EVER fanfic on here , I tried yeet


End file.
